Strong
by magrat70
Summary: Totally AU JJ is a vampire assassin and Emily is the lone wolf that someone wants dead but could things really be that easy for the vampire? Jemily, femslash, if you don't like don't read. Je suis Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Title; Strong

Author: Magrat 70

Disclaimer: Not mine when I am finished playing I will put them back unharmed

Rating: M

Spoilers: None. JJ is a vampire hit man, and Emily is a lone wolf. Jemily Femslash don't like don't read. Totally AU

Author's note: Call me OT gave me an idea/ challenge in her head, I have incorporated everything she wanted with of course my own spin; this story is for you my friend; call it a belated anniversary gift to you and your wife.

Author's note: This is one off for now, if people like it I have an idea how to spin it out. I have a lot of other stories to be gotten in with but I haven't been well and the meds I am on is making being awake hard never mind concentrating. I am hoping writing this will get me back into wolves and vamps so I can finish Hunger in Me.

Thank you to Sao21 for beta work and thank you Call me OT for the idea, don't know what I would do without you, my friends.

Strong

JJ watched suspiciously from her viewing area at the back of her work premises, under the guise as a private investigator, but better known as an assassin, the vampire never met with her clients. These clients were well known, their pack, one of the most esteemed in North America, were practically werewolf royalty and they want her to kill their only pup; what sort of bastards are these wondered the vampire.

Her researcher sat beside her. Penelope Garcia, human, witch and a talented computer hacker had already started her searches, sending a myriad of programs designed by the witch herself; she was the oracle after all. The wolves thought that this meeting was safe, but the genius that was Garcia had already interrupted all the expensive gadgets on them. They believed they were not being filmed or recorded; JJ had lasted this long and not been destroyed by a wealthy client because she had enough shit on them to destroy them all.

Her best friend, Dr. Spencer Reid, was a shy diffident man and not what you would expect from a vampire. He certainly was not someone who you would expect to be working with one of the most deadly women in the world. The three are a strange brethren they have been best friends since their days at Washington's Academy. All orphans, which was not unusual in this world of predators, clan wars, and blood feuds, attended Academies.

The children were gathered up from the streets if they do not have a family, coven, clan or pack. They don't have a choice where they are sent either; the authorities finding it is better all-around if they are taken to cities away from where they have connections, stopping the spread of gangs amongst the street kids. JJ was from Pennsylvania, Garcia from California, and Spencer from Las Vegas. Most kids from the Academies go on to join the armed forces or some sort of law enforcement; the three joined the DC police force and were there for 10 years before they started their 'private investigation' company. They hadn't meant to go into the assassination business, it had happened by chance and now most of their work came from that quarter. JJ didn't mind, the majority of their hits were from criminals against other criminals. She refused hits on children, and if after she had investigated the target and found them an innocent she refused those too.

"Weird," Garcia said, breaking JJ out of her reverie.

"What's weird?" JJ asked, knowing the witch liked to be asked about her information so she could show off her skill set.

"The wolf walked out of her pack at the age of eight and asked the authorities in New York to place her in an academy. Emily Prentiss was a few years above us, but she was at the Washington Academy before she went to the FBI academy. She has one person she was close to, an orphaned wolf from Chicago named Derek Morgan. They were at the Academy together and were partners at the FBI before they started a private investigation firm," Garcia delivered.

"She's an assassin, too?" JJ asked softly.

"It would seem that way. She has nothing to do with her pack; she gave her considerable trust fund to the Academy system," Garcia tapped on her keys as more and more information appeared on the six screens she had attached to her self-designed super computer. "Her pack is old school; they believe in an apartheid system, that each type of creature should be given their own lands and never mix. They have tried for years to have the Academy system over hauled so that the different salient beings never mix or meet."

JJ clenched her teeth together feeling the anger welling up inside her. She wasn't sure about this job; she hated the clients and the target was so much like herself that it felt like suicide.

"Jay?" Garcia asked softly, knowing she had more information that was going to piss off her friend.

"Pen, just tell me, " the vampire said through her gritted teeth.

"They have tried to have numerous hits on her starting when she was only fourteen," Garcia could feel the rage coming off JJ in almost tsunami sized waves. A seismic explosion of anger was going to come out of the vampire and someone would die tonight. "She is known to haunt this bar," the witch added quietly.

JJ snatched the address up, checking the time, 10PM. The clients had requested a late appointment; there was little point in wasting time. "Get Reid, park the van in the nearest alley to the bar." JJ snatched up her earpiece that was sensitive enough to act as a mic too. She had a short sword strapped securely at her waist and a gun with silver bullets in a holster strapped to her thigh. Inside her leather jacket she had throwing stars and a couple of stakes. She was good to go.

xxxxxx

The wolf was aware of at least six strangers in the bar. She could smell human, wolf, vampire and, she thought, an elf. She wondered what she had done to piss her mother off this time. Morgan kept begging her to move back to New York or Chicago, anywhere but Washington. She would be dammed why she would move because her mother had decided that local politics in the Big Apple was not enough for her and had been voted into the senate. Emily gripped the handle of her sword wondering if the first move was going to come in or out of the bar. "My check please, Charlie."

The bartender gave Emily her bill for the couple of light beers that she had drunk that evening. "Emily, do you want to go out the back?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Charlie, I will pay for any damage." She whirled around and took the inexperienced vampire's, who thought he could creep up behind a highly trained werewolf, head off with one sweep of her sword as his body exploded into dust. The others that were there backed off slightly; her speed, strength and pure animal presence was terrifying.

Not for the vampire who sipped her synthetic blood at the back of the bar, she was breathtaking and exciting, and JJ was sure if she had a pulse it would be racing about now. She still hadn't decided if she was going to take the job or not; however, she believed in a fair fight and the odds of five to one of the different species of males surrounding Emily didn't feel fair to her, and, for at least tonight, she knew whose side she was on. She pulled her sword and walked through the circling men facing them, back to back with the wolf.

"Jennifer Jareau, shouldn't you be trying to kill me? Are you going to shoot me in the back when you have destroyed your opposition?" Emily asked in a low growl.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you should know I believe in a fair fight. If I come for you, you will see my face," JJ growled back.

"Hmm, that's the best promise I've had all year," Emily said, turning slightly and winking at the beautiful vampire who was shocked at the playful way the wolf had suddenly turned her words against her.

xxxx

The fight had raged on for half an hour; the two woman dispatching the much larger men using skill rather than brute force. All that was left was one wolf and one Man Mountain of a human. Standing at 6'5" he approached JJ warily, a bullwhip in hand, and, with a speed that shocked her, had pulled the sword from her hand; his second strike caught her across the cheek bone, scoring the alabaster skin, leaving a thin trickle of blood. She heard a soft growl coming from Emily, who hooked her arms around JJ's.

"Can you take me my weight?" Emily asked softly.

"Easy," confirmed the vampire, whilst throwing her head to one side as the guy with the whip came close to taking her eye out.

"Bend over and flip me," Emily commanded, kicking her legs up and allowing the strength of the vampire to flip her over, catching the approaching human by surprise, and, using JJ's strong back as an anchor, she gripped the man's head between her muscular thighs and, with one flick of her hips, broke his neck with ease. "Swing me back down."

Once again Emily used the propulsion from the vampire, letting go and spinning into a perfect roundhouse kick that sent the wolf that had been approaching her flying across the room. She turned to give JJ a wisecrack, without making sure her opponent was out for the count. He had let go a throwing star, and, more by luck than judgment, it ended up buried into the wolf's mid rift. She hit the floor writhing in pain.

"Fuck! Fuck it burns, take it out!" Emily screamed.

"It'll start bleeding," the vampire cautioned.

"S-silver, it's silver." Emily was already covered in film of sweat.

"Okay," JJ tried to stroke her fingers gently across the wolf's brow while pulling the offending item out of her body, hating to see the brown eyes in so much pain.

"S-still burning, everywhere," Emily gripped JJ's arm. "Please kill me.

"No," the vampire stormed over to the wolf who was still groggily trying to get to his feet. "What the fuck is on it?"

"What?" The wolf looked confused and probably had a concussion.

"Your fucking blade dumbass," JJ gritted her teeth in an attempt to not rip his throat out.

"You going to steal my ideas?" he growled.

JJ decided that she was not in the mood for this shit. "What happens if I cut you with it?"

"No, ground silver mixed with wolfsbane," he grinned, not realizing the trouble he was in. "It will flow through her body, destroying all her organs, and if it gets into her veins, they will explode and she will bleed out in seconds, if she's lucky; otherwise she has a long, lingering, painful death in front of her."

"Fuck!" JJ screamed, taking the star and opening up the wolf's face, right across his both cheekbones and his nose taking in the satisfaction of hearing him scream. "Garcia get your but in here, bring in an antidote for sliver and wolfsbane, and fucking hurry!" Watching her in deep concern as Emily started to cough up blood, hoping it was only her stomach that was being affected.

Garcia entered the bar at great speed, surprised to see her friend on her knees stroking the werewolf's black hair and whispering words of comfort.

"Help her Pen, did you hear what he said?" the vampire begged.

The witch dropped on her knees and, first of all, sent a healing spell that would knock Emily out for at least 24 hours, hoping that it would give time for the antidote to work and the wolf's own power of regeneration to heal her without her being in crippling pain. Working quickly, she slapped two poultices against Emily's wound and covered it with gauze before starting to wrap the bandage around the wolf's body. "JJ, can you lift her so I can secure her bandages right around her?"

The vampire was still stroking the wolf's face and hair, taking notice of just how beautiful she was now that her features were at peace and not contorted with pain; lost in a world of her own, something about the wolf was calling out to her soul, wanting to protect her and keep her safe.

Garcia touched JJ's shoulder trying to get her attention away from Emily for a second, jumping back when the vampire hissed at her, baring her canines.

"Sorry Pen," JJ feeling guilty straight away at the frightened look on the witch's face.

"It's okay. Can you lift Emily so I can bandage her?" Garcia asked gently, she had never seen her friend like this before and wondering, at 30, if she was about to hit the start of sexual maturity for a born vampire where her age would be practically frozen until death. Sexuality and love was difficult for born vampires they found one person that called out to them. They mated for life and seemed to have little conscious choice over their life mate. She was almost a hundred percent sure that JJ was acting like she had found her mate. "Oh our lives are never simple," whispered the witch, not looking forward to having a sex crazed vampire who was worried about her mate around the office. She had a feeling that JJ was going to find it hard to admit that a wolf could be her life mate.

There was a misconception about why vampires didn't drink wolf blood. The myth was that it was poisonous; the truth was much more embarrassing. Wolf blood was addictive; the purer it was, the more addictive it was, and Emily coming from a long line of born wolves had very little human blood in it. The smell was driving JJ crazy; she had drunk synthetic blood all her life, never once feeding or wanting to feed from a live being, but she wanted to taste Emily. She felt ashamed that the woman was in her arms half dead, and she was being driven to distraction by the scent of her blood and her body. She couldn't help herself, when Garcia's back was turned, she dipped a long digit into the already spilled wolf's blood and brought it to her mouth, sucking her finger voraciously. She had to control her body not to orgasm on the spot; the taste of liquid heaven bringing her to a state she had never been even with a lover's touch. She felt like slapping herself for her indulgence; she needed to get the object of her desire out of the bar.

JJ threw the bartender a couple of hundred bucks with her card. "If the damage comes to any more just bill me, and I will settle up. I am going to take Emily out of here and then you can call the authorities," JJ said, about to gently lift Emily in her arms.

"You need to call Morgan and say where she is, the poor guy will be worried sick about her," the bartender caught JJ's questioning look as he handed her a napkin with Morgan's cell number on it. "He is like her brother; his dad was a cop, and when he was murdered, another pack tried to take his mother and sisters; they ended up dying in a shootout. He killed 6 grown wolves before the police turned up; he was only ten. Emily is his only family. She got him out of a fugue state in the Academy."

JJ nodded her head not able to talk; her mind going back to the wolf pack that had killed her parents and her sister in a feud over land. Her undead heart still longed for revenge, and she had taken members who had taken part in the attack with stealth and determination, but she still hadn't taken the leader that she longed to see dead at her hands, and the mixture of silver particles and wolfsbane on a silver blade was starting to feel appealing.

"What are you going to do about him?" The bartender asked at the wolf who was now whimpering in a ball, clutching his face.

A part of JJ wanted to leave him to his own agonized death. However, she knew better than to leave loose ends. Two shots to the head put the wolf down.

xxxxx

JJ cradled Emily's body into the back of the van; she sat on the floor in the corner bracing the wolf's body against her own so she wouldn't jerked about as they moved through the streets.

"Where are we dropping her?" Reid asked, expecting to be told they were going to the nearest hospital.

"Back to the office, we can use the apartment there to get her comfortable," JJ answered.

"She needs to go to hospital," Garcia insisted.

JJ had to physically stop herself from hissing at Garcia by snapping her mouth shut, not sure why she was reacting this way to the wolf; no, her soul kept correcting, the woman, your mate, in your arms. Clearing her throat and finally able to get words out to Garcia, "You can treat her as well as any hospital, she hasn't lost too much blood, and you gave her an antidote; what more can they do for her? Plus we don't want anyone looking into to what happened at the bar and putting it together. She is in no state to be questioned." The police wouldn't be looking too hard into the deaths of the assassins and criminals that had tried to kill Emily, but it didn't mean they couldn't cause trouble for all of them if any of them had been paying the right amount of protection money, to whoever was highest up the line; there had been a good reason why they all walked out.

Once JJ had carried Emily up into the apartment that they all had been known to crash in when the demands of work meant they hadn't gone home for days. JJ didn't wait for anyone to say anything to her, she took Emily to her room, undressed her, and pulled the chair from the corner of the room beside where the injured wolf was lying. The vampire started meditating, pissed at her traitorous body; she couldn't feel this way about a wolf, they destroyed her family, and the blood was singing to her, trying to seduce her. Almost against her will her canines started to grow, a faint whimper from Emily changed her mindset; the raven haired woman going into a nightmare until the vampire soothed her, with gentle strokes through her hair and soft words of comfort.

"She shouldn't be dreaming," Garcia, giving a worried glance at Emily, ignoring the hissing and bared fangs since she can see the worry in blue eyes. The witch started mentally examining the older woman. "She has had some sort of memory modification done to her while she was a child. The edges of the spell are starting to seep through while she is sleeping. I daren't unlock it whilst she is in such precarious health; it could make things worse." The sweat was pouring from the wolf, but there was little the witch could do except augment the healing spell, pushing Emily back into unconsciousness for now.

Garcia returned a short time later with a bowl of warm water, wash cloths, more gauze, and a towel. "JJ, I need to look at her wound..."

"No, mine," the vampire snapped out; having been dozing slightly, she reacted without thought.

"Okay," agreed Garcia, "the water has antiseptic herbs, wash around her wound, the poultice doesn't need changing until tomorrow. You could wash the sweat from her when you've finished."

JJ nodded mutely, then tenderly looked after Emily's wound. Satisfied there was no infection, she repacked and bandaged it. She washed the rest of the wolf's body that she had tried to ignore when she undressed her. She noted the scars from a bullet wound on her left shoulder, a Celtic cross tattooed on one hip, and a kanji symbol on the other, a huge ugly scar over her perfectly muscled abdomen, but what really pissed her off was the four leaf clover branded on her left breast. "Valhalla," she growled softly to herself. She hated the arrogant Irish vampire, who claimed to be a freedom fighter for all vampires but was really just another thuggish gang leader who would take hits to supplement his other income from gun running and prostitution. He marked all his victims with a clover; obviously his marking of Emily had been premature.

xxxx

"Reid, I'm worried about Jay," Garcia noted the boyish looking vampire was reading an ancient book of prophecies that he had just got his hands on. "Reid!"

"Sorry, what?" Reid reluctantly pulled his attention from the book.

"JJ, I'm worried... Reid, I think Emily is her soul mate. Every time I go near her she hisses at me and bares her teeth. I want you to talk to her."

"No way..."

"Reid! Come on, you know how she feels about wolves; she will tear herself in two trying to fight this. We have to know if we are right and then we can help her," Garcia pleaded to the vampire.

"I can't approach her while Emily's injured; if she is hissing at you when you are trying to help her, if her subconscious decides that, as a male vampire, I am any threat to her mate, she could rip me apart. This is a dangerous age for vampires. We've discussed this before."

"But this is JJ..."

"There are no buts; this is the animal side of our nature..." Reid stopped talking as JJ walked out of the bedroom, her usual leather jacket replaced by her almost floor length leather duster that she only wore to accommodate her shotgun.

"I'm going out, I've changed her bandage and she is sleeping now; she should be fine." The warning clear in JJ's voice that Emily had better be fine when she returned.

xxxxxx

Sitting opposite Valhalla's apartment building as she had done many a time, she knew none of her competitors had scoped her place out with all the digital and magical warning systems that Garcia had on all their places. While at the same time they had hacked security codes and equipment against any competitor that just might be contracted to come after her.

She knew all of Valhalla's movements and knew that, although he had made many enemies, he was too arrogant to have a bodyguard. She pulled up the hood on the sweatshirt she had slipped on under her duster. Moving at a speed that made her look like a blur, she was across the street and pushing in the code for the underground parking lot, slipping inside and using speed to artfully dodge the cameras. She walked into the service elevator and sprayed the camera with black spray paint. She rode to the top floor where the so called freedom fighter lived in the lap of luxury in a penthouse apartment.

The vampire shook her head that he lived somewhere where the service elevator went straight to a utility room in his apartment, where the only thing needed was an easily hackable code. She crouched down low listening for any noises in the rooms adjacent to where she was; hearing nothing she padded noiselessly out. The blonde always believed in a fair fight; she never used a sniper rifle or poison, the clients saw the whites of her eyes before she destroyed them. Tonight was different; she opened his bedroom door, racking her shotgun, one shot filled with hardened wooden pellets to the heart and one shot that blow his head straight off, dusting him for sure. He had hurt and marked her mate; the only thing that could happen was his death.

xxxx

"Is she still okay?" JJ asked the minute she walked into the apartment.

"Sleeping like a puppy," Garcia joked, receiving a pissed growl from JJ in response. "We need to talk about this."

"Don't want to," JJ felt panicked now the adrenaline had worn off. She had removed one of the city's big players without a thought. She had known that these feelings were coming for years, she just hadn't expected them to be so strong. She was rational, she shouldn't be controlled by her hormones this way, and she hated every second of it. She couldn't go on like this, allow her life to be overtook by some wolf she didn't know. "Tell the Prentiss's we will take the hit once she is healed."

"Why won't you say her name Jay? You put your life on the line to save her, you have been god knows where to do god knows what..."

"I killed Valhalla. He had marked her, he had to die. Pen, I don't like how I feel. I am so out of control I don't know what I will do. I can't be here with her...with Emily," JJ whispered the last word with reverence.

"Fuck! You killed Valhalla, have you totally lost your mind?" Garcia stopped for a second, understanding finally that JJ was really losing herself. "Babes, you can't kill her, it will tear you apart. I've researched more about her. She kept one trust fund from her maternal grandfather; it was after his death that she walked out of the pack. She barely touched it, only to buy her condo, and she is really a private investigator; she doesn't take hits. I knew there had to be a reason we had never researched their company before, she is a good person..."

"Wolf," JJ interrupted.

"Whatever," Garcia said angrily. "You will kill yourself doing this and I won't support you. She is an innocent. We agreed when we started this no children and no fucking innocents and just because you can't deal with your emotions I won't change it. You want the hit? You call them and tell them but I won't work on it! Do you understand me?"

"You... you're deserting me?" The vampire whimpered.

"God, no sweetie, I am trying to save you from yourself. Think this through; go home... get away from Emily."

"Okay," the vampire agreed finally. "This is the number of Emily's business partner, call him tomorrow. Thanks Pen. I love you and don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I will look after your wolf for you," Garcia smirked at JJ's discomfort and slight growl that she couldn't quite stop.

xxxx

One month later.

JJ relaxed in her shower, loving the feeling of the hot water hitting her aching body; she was training harder than ever, worried that one day someone would discover who killed Valhalla. She stopped moving and inhaled sharply, the unmistakable scent of Emily coming from close by. The vampire couldn't believe she hadn't tripped any of the alarms or wards on her home. She was upstairs in her bathroom, lit by flickering candlelight. The blonde could swear she could see the wolf's usually dark brown, expressive eyes now a coppery gold glowing in the dim light.

The wolf wasn't getting any closer, watching the beautiful vampire take her shower. Not approaching but not falling back either. JJ growled softly, her incredible sense of smell picking up Emily's arousal. Her body seemed to heat up under the fiery eyes watching her every move. She slipped her wet soapy hands over her breasts, her nipples responding straight away hardening under her touch. Stroking her right hand over one, using the palm over hand, barely touching the flesh, wishing for the wolf's hands to be on her body.

The increased scent of the wolf's arousal seemed to coalesce around her, almost feeling the animal presence on her; her wolf had never smelled like this before. Her left hand gripped her other nipple imaging sharp teeth scrapping over the crinkled flesh. Pulling and twisting hard, groaning with her own arousal, almost wanting to beg the wolf to take her, JJ kept the punishing grip on her left nipple while her right hand slipped down her body, circling her throbbing clit, before squeezing it hard at the sound of the low demanding growl resonating from her bedroom through her body. Her climax was brief and hard calling out to the watching wolf, who still didn't approach.

The blonde vampire switched off her shower and rested her head against the tile for a few minutes collecting herself. She dried herself quickly, trying not to touch to firmly against parts of her body that were far from satisfied and ached for something more. She pulled on her jeans and her blue button down shirt and went into her bedroom, her senses reaching out trying to locate the intruder.

JJ didn't bother switching the bedroom light on; neither of them would be at any advantage nor disadvantage with the light on. The scent of the wolf's earlier arousal was confusing her, the smell overwhelming wherever she was now. Hissing with frustration, JJ wasn't even sure if Emily had left as quietly as she had arrived.

Taking her completely by surprise, the wolf seemed to explode out of the corner of the room she had already checked, slamming JJ up against the wall. Hard.

Dressed in black combats and a long sleeved black T-shirt, Emily pulled the black hooded mask off of her head; using one hand to pin JJ up against the wall and another to try and move some of the sweat that was plastering her hair. Finally turning her attention back to the vampire, she kept her hand pinning JJ's arms above her head and used the other to lift the blonde's legs until they were wrapped around her waist.

"You know you're driving Garcia insane the way you are slipping past her traps with such ease," JJ smirked at Emily.

"Don't want to talk," Emily's voice deeper with want. She plundered JJ's mouth with a punishing kiss, her tongue pushing into the vampire before she pulled back sucking on JJ's bottom lip before biting it, making the vampire grind hard against her taught abdomen.

"Fuck," JJ realized why Emily's scent seemed so different tonight. "Baby, if I knew you were in heat I wouldn't have bothered dressing."

The End

TBC? You decide kittens.


	2. In Heat

Title: Strong

Author: Magrat 70

Rating: M. If rough sex between a female werewolf and vampire might upset you, don't read.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the world they play in

Thank you to Sao21 for beta and Call Me OT who wanted primal JJ and Emily.

In Heat

Emily dropped JJ's legs in panic, her heart pounding. Everything she felt tonight, why she hadn't realized she was in heat, she wasn't sure. She couldn't be with Jennifer like this. "I...I can't, I have to go."

The wolf took off straight out of JJ's bedroom window, twisting on the way down and landing on all fours before taking off like a sprinter off their blocks.

The vampire squashed her first reflex to chase after Emily. Instead she packed a few things into a rucksack before following the wolf out of the window. The musky scent of the wolf, whose arousal was increased by her being in heat, was filing JJ's nostrils; she could track her even if she was miles away. The vampire took off at a blur, wondering what had spooked her lover.

They were still finding it hard; they had only known one another a month, and there had been little chance for romance or dates and flowers. Their physical wants tended to take over. They had bitten and scratched and fought one another all the way; fate had thrown them together and they did love each other. It screamed and hurt; it wasn't meant to be like this. Emily had been the lone wolf who had been happy in her condo working with her only friend. JJ, the vampire assassin, who hated most wolf packs, especially the type of packs Emily came from. They were unlikely soul mates, but fate never meant life was easy. Now that everything was out in the open, they couldn't stay away from each other if they wanted. The pull was too strong to ignore.

The vampire found herself in one of the less savory areas of the city; the small houses had been part of an estate that at one time hosted crack houses but also families struggling against poverty to try and get away from a life of gangs, guns and drugs. The Academy system had changed this world, removing the young fodder that turned into foot soldiers before an aggressive attack on the gangs. The world had changed when werewolves, vampires, elves and witches had stepped out of the shadows and into power, sharing with human authorities when society was on the brink of collapse; too many greedy people had taken too much and the rest of the world started to rebel.

The blonde kept her senses opened as she entered into one of the small houses that didn't seem as bad as most of the others. The feral, animal scent of Emily was overpowering.

"You should not have followed me," Emily's voice was low and gruff. Her copper eyes bled through the darkness.

"You came to me, remember? Watched and encouraged while I pleasured myself, and I felt what you were packing when I had my legs wrapped around your hips. I can smell your arousal so much I can taste it. You came for me, remember?" The vampire's voice was rough, the passion and want struggling to stay contained.

"I... I can't trust myself like this," the wolf admitted, her head bowed in shame. "When I was sixteen I had a girlfriend, she was human, and I didn't realize I was coming into heat. I hurt her before they used a tranquillizer dart on me. I could have killed her. I wanted her so much and the animal part of me took over. I don't want to hurt you Jennifer."

The vampire gave a small laugh, approaching her in a predatory slink. "I'm not human, you won't hurt me. Not unless I want you too of course." She had made the distance up between them, feeling the increase of the wolf's heartbeat. "I know how much you want me."

Feeling the surrender in the big wolf's pose, JJ ran her hand down the front of Emily's pants, her hips jumping as she pressed against the bulge. She licked the outer shell of Emily's ear before biting the lobe, the low groan and the movements of the wolf's hips telling JJ she had won already. "Tell me, is part of this inside you?" The vampire whispered seductively, pushing harder against Emily's thrusts.

"Yes," Emily hissed between gritted teeth, wanting to fight against everything, the hard pounding between her legs. The call of the beast inside her, to own her mate, her lover, the woman that she had fallen so hard for. She watched in amazement as the beautiful vampire released the hold on her body, stepped away from her and kicked off her boots before removing her jeans and shirt revealing herself to Emily.

JJ's hands were on the stunned wolf's button of her combats, pulling the zip down and manipulating the dildo, pushing it hard inside the wolf, watching the copper eyes bleed to almost red as Emily tried to hold on to any control she had left. JJ made sure that those glowing eyes were on her fingers as she pushed two fingers inside herself before using her own juices to coat the head of the dildo. The vampire reached between her lover's legs seeing her glistening passion soaking down between her thighs. Scooping what she could, she rubbed her hand firmly on the shaft of the thick dildo, mixing their passion together. With a graceful bend, the vampire got on her knees, her mouth close to the head of the dildo, ready to taste them mixed together.

"No," Emily growled, pulling the vampire up until her legs were back around her waist, one hand adjusting the head of the dildo, rubbing it against JJ's clit before coating it in more of JJ's essence as she stroked it between the vampire's inner lips. "Want to be inside you. Want to ride you hard."

"I'm not stopping you," JJ panted trying to push herself onto the dildo that she was being teased with. "Emily please." The vampire begged, worked up for hours now, since her shower and being almost taken in her bedroom before the chase across DC at night; she couldn't take much more.

Pressing JJ against the kitchen wall of the house they had invaded, Emily finally thrust inside the beautiful blonde, feeling JJ's legs grip harder around her waist, pulling her in as deep as she could go and the vampire's hands under her shirt ripping her skin. Emily's hips slammed hard into her lover, the last vestiges of control gone, wanting to hear the vampire scream her name.

JJ felt her teeth lengthen, her eyes turned black, and she bit into Emily's neck, taking the rich iron ambrosia that was wolf's blood. As she absorbed the blood she was hit with the jolt of the hormones that were raging inside the wolf; the vampire threw her head back and howled at the unavoidable orgasm that thundered through her body, feeling like she was under the wolf's skin, inside her body and mind.

Their bodies crashed together. The tired old house having no defense against the feral lovers, the wall gave way.

JJ growled landing on her knees but keeping Emily inside her, the falling masonry unnoticed. Taking advantage of her position, she ripped apart Emily's t-shirt and bra before pulling and twisting on the brunette's aching nipples. Emily calling out the vampire's name as she was finally pushed over the edge by the increased pressure of the dildo inside her and her lover's torture of her nipples, made even more sensitive than normal when she was in heat.

They slow, taking in for a few moments what had happened, their passion controlled for a moment.

"Watch me," JJ called out. She pulled herself up straight until just the tip of the dildo was inside her before slowly lowering herself until Emily filled her, repeating the motion at a bone achingly slow pace. The copper eyes mesmerized by the high breasts with the dark brown nipples, the taught perfectly muscled abdomen and the sight of the dildo entering her time and time again. The sight of the vampire pleasuring herself was one of the most beautiful things Emily had ever seen. The brunette pulled herself up so she could hold the perfect body. They ground slowly against each other, kissing softly at first until the fire started to rage again. The wolf bit hard on the vampire's neck; even without the change, her teeth were sharp, the mouth of a predator bruising the alabaster skin before moving on to the next point. Her hips pushed harder as she bit, wanting to never let this moment go. Holding, fucking, biting and owning this piece of perfection. Nothing could feel better. Until she hears the low keening coming from her lover, smelling the changes in the blonde as she grows near her climax and feeling the vampire rip the skin off her back again as JJ lets go, the sensual overload pulling the wolf along like an obedient little puppy. Throwing her head back screaming her name over and over, knowing the vampire owns her as much as she will ever own her beautiful, blonde goddess.

JJ clung to Emily for all her undead life. She never believed she could feel pleasure such as this, the giving and receiving, pushing them both to please the other. Her perfect mate, the fighter, warrior and lover; everything she could ever have wished for, and finally tonight she had realized that fate was perfect. Emily was all she could ever want.

The vampire groaned as she pulled from the dildo, missing the intrusion almost as soon as it was gone. She unbuckled the harness and gently pulled the smaller part from Emily hearing the answering groan from her lover. "Need to taste you Emily." She pulled the rest of the harness off the wolf before effortlessly picking the larger woman up and spreading her on, what she hoped, was a sturdy kitchen table. "God, you are so fucking beautiful." JJ ran her hands up and down the inside of Emily's thighs watching the muscles jump and twitch as she stripped her combats and took off her boots.

"Jay," Emily growled low in her throat, not sure how long she could stay that passive. She saw the smirk on her lover's face. "Either do something to me or I will have you on your hands and knees on this table and we will see what you can take."

"Oh, the big bad wolf," the vampire softly intoned. In one quick fluid movement she had Emily's legs pulled over her shoulders, her tongue licked the length of the brunette's throbbing sex. Circling around the hard muscle that was almost already free of its hood. "So hard, and oh so wet baby."

Emily groaned in frustration as the wet mouth disappeared from just where she wanted and needed her so much. Instead, the talented tongue was stroking up and down her labia, tasting what she wanted. "Please Jay." The wolf begged.

"Tell me, what does the big bad wolf want?" JJ teased, flicking her tongue against the very tip of Emily's clit before sliding her nails hard down her thigh's, eagerly licking the streaks of blood as the wolf arched, caught in the divine moment between pleasure and pain.

"Lick me, suck me, fuck me, need you." Emily got out at last, knowing from past experience that JJ would leave her like this until she got her confession of the wolf's desire.

"Your wish is my command, my beautiful wolf," JJ smiled, before taking the needy piece of flesh between her lips sucking gently while slipping her tongue under the hood pushing it firmly down before stroking firmly around the she shaft of Emily's rock hard clit. Feeling the wolf bucking quickly, the first orgasm a relief rather than a huge pleasure, the same could not be said after that as the vampire sucked harder, her tongue fluttering between the tip of her lover's clit and licking harder up and around the shaft. Lost in time pleasuring her soul mate, the vampire hissed at Emily as she pulled her off of her sex.

"No more angel, no more, oh god," Emily groaned, as aftershock after aftershock rocked her body. Any little movement caused another climax to rock through her. Her clit swollen and distended from the attention lavished upon it. "What did you do to me?"

"What you asked for," JJ answered kissing Emily tenderly. "I love you baby."

Emily tried to move, but the slightest pressure against her sensitive gland made it jump and pushed her into another climax. JJ gave her a wicked grin before blowing across Emily's clit, watching it twitch and laughing as the wolf cursed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby. If you close your eyes I have something that will take away your pain."

"Jay... I, you can't expect... I..."

JJ put a finger across Emily's lips. "Don't think baby, feel, it's all you have to do." The vampire for the first time becomes aware of the hole in the wall and being in a different room from where they started. She located her bag and pulled one of the items that she had taken with her, removing it from the velvet bag she kept it in. The vampire was glad of the cold D.C. nights this time of year, doubting the house would have running water for her to cool the item in the usual way.

The smell of the wolf's arousal certainly hadn't lessened, and the bucking of her hips would suggest that the blood pumping between her legs hadn't lessened either.

"Close your eyes, baby," the vampire's voice melodious, seductive and commanding all at the same time, making the wolf obey without thought.

The first touch against Emily's clit had her back suspended between pain and pleasure, the cold soothing her but the hardness of the object making her clench and call out JJ's name. The feeling was indescribable to her, it felt as smooth as silk but cold and hard all at the same time. The trust in her lover was complete as she felt the worst of the throbbing calm with only the silky smooth object touching her, and as it started to warm, so did she; her want being slipped back up at the slowest most wondrous way possible.

JJ, judging the moment as right, turned the glass dildo in her hands using the other curved end to enter Emily; designed especially to hit the g spot every time, she had purposely not used this item on Emily until she had her as worked up as possible, looking to trigger something in the wolf that she said had never had happen before.

The hard but smooth dildo slipped easily inside Emily, the feeling so different from anything she had ever been fucked with before. The way it glided inside her and the way that JJ hit that spot inside her and rubbed the silky smooth material against it had her fearing the orgasm that was building up inside her. She tried to move away but her body wouldn't obey her mind as the vampire stopped moving in and out and concentrated on a rubbing movement.

"Let it go baby. Feel it, don't keep it in. Give it up for me," JJ voice husky with want, her mouthwatering to taste her wolf again in so many different ways.

"JAY!" Emily screamed out, drenching the vampire as she ejaculated from the non-stop rubbing of her g spot. The wolf started to shake, laid bare to the bones by her lover.

The vampire tried to capture all of the slightly sweeter, precious fluid delivered from her soul mate. Her mind felt even more entwined with Emily than ever, and she felt deeply her lover's sudden vulnerability. She climbed on the table stroking the wolf gently. "You are magnificent. I love you so much."

Emily curled around JJ, taking her love and gentleness, helping to beat back some of her demons. "I love you too Jennifer."

The vampire felt the tears prick the corner of her eyes as the wolf admitted her love for her for the first time.

TBC.


End file.
